Bienvenue chez Atlantis Corporation
by Manu51
Summary: Ramis Valente, un jeune homme de 23 ans, est engagé comme comptable chez Atlantis Corporation. Il développe cependant un intérêt envers une collègue de travail.


Bienvenue chez Atlantis Corporation

Chapitre 1

Bienvenue à bord!

« Mon cher Ramis, votre curriculum vitae est très impressionnant pour quelqu'un de votre âge, dit Albator, le directeur général d'Antlantis Corporation, une entreprise spécialisée dans la conception de vaisseaux spatiaux.

-Je serais vraiment très heureux de travailler pour une entreprise comme Atlantis Coporation, dit Ramis Valente, âgé de 23 ans.

-Eh bien, Ramis, vous avez toutes les compétences et les qualités que nous recherchons pour combler un poste à la comptabilité. Je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue à bord, dit Albator en se levant et en tendant la main au jeune homme.

-Je vous remercie, dit Ramis. Vous ne serez pas déçu.

-Parfait. Je vais vous faire visiter l'entreprise et vous présenter quelques-unes des personnes qui vous pourriez être appelé à côtoyer. »

Albator se leva de son fauteuil pivotant et quitta son bureau, suivi par Ramis. Ils marchèrent un peu puis s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Albator frappa et attendit une réponse.

« Oui, entrez! »

Albator et Ramis entrèrent dans le bureau et Albator referma la porte derrière eux. Un petit homme était assis derrière le bureau. Il portait des lunettes rondes et un foulard vert sur la tête.

« Alfred, je voudrais te présenter Ramis Valente, qui commencera lundi à la comptabilité. Ramis, voici Alfred, mon adjoint.

-Heureux de vous connaître, dit Ramis en serrant la main d'Alfred.

-Moi de même, dit Alfred. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez Atlantis Corporation et j'espère que vous vous plairez chez nous.

-Merci, » répondit Ramis.

Albator et Ramis prirent congé d'Alfred et continuèrent la visite de l'entreprise. Peu de temps après, Albator s'arrêta devant une porte entrebâillée. Il frappa puis entra en compagnie de Ramis. Ce qu'il vit fit sursauter le jeune homme. La femme qui était assise derrière le bureau n'avait pas de pupilles et ses yeux étaient jaunes. Elle était habillée complètement en violet et avait les cheveux bleus.

« Ramis, je vous présente Clio, ma secrétaire ainsi que celle d'Alfred. Clio, voici Ramis Valente, notre nouveau comptable. Il commencera lundi prochain.

-Je suis ravie de vous connaître, Ramis, dit Clio en lui serrant la main.

-Moi aussi, » dit Ramis.

Ils quittèrent le bureau de Clio et se dirigèrent vers la réception, où travaillait une jeune femme blonde. Ramis en déduit qu'elle devant avoir à peu près le même âge que lui. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle vit son patron approcher en compagnie du jeune homme.

« Bonjour, patron, dit Nausicâa.

-Bonjour, Nausicâa, répondit Albator. Je voudrais prendre quelques minutes de ton temps pour te présenter Ramis Valente, notre nouveau comptable. Ramis, voici Nausicâa, notre secrétaire-réceptionniste. Elle est une employée très fiable et indispensable à notre entreprise.

-Vous me flattez, patron. Eh bien, je suis très heureuse de vous connaître Ramis, dit Nausicâa en lui serrant la main.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mademoiselle, dit Ramis.

-Appelez-moi Nausicâa, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

-D'accord, Nausicâa.

-Bien, nous allons te laisser travailler, Nausicâa, dit Albator.

-À lundi, Ramis, » dit Nausicâa.

Ramis lui fit un signe de la main et suivit Albator pour poursuivre la visite. Il rencontra également Marisse, l'ingénieur en chef qui travaillait plus particulièrement sur la conception et l'étude des composantes des pièces de vaisseaux, et Suzanne, la cuisinière de l'entreprise. Albator lui présenta également le chef comptable, qui allait être le supérieur immédiat du jeune homme.

Vers 10 h 00, Albator serra la main à Ramis et lui souhaita une bonne fin de semaine.

« Reposez-vous bien. On se revoit lundi.

-Oui, passez une bonne fin de semaine, » dit Ramis.

Le jeune homme prit congé et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Albator le regarda s'éloigner, fier de son coup. _Ramis sera un employé précieux pour l'entreprise. Je suis très heureux de l'avoir engagé. _pensa Albator.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, puis changea d'idée. Il prit plutôt la direction de la salle des employés où il alla se verser un café. En retournant à son bureau, il croisa Alfred.

« Alors, heureux de ta nouvelle recrue? demanda Alfred.

-Son curriculum vitae est très impressionnant, répondit Albator. Surtout pour un jeune homme qui n'a que 23 ans.

-Crois-tu qu'il fera la différence au service de la comptabilité?

-L'avenir nous le dira, mais je suis confiant. Il n'aura pas de problèmes. »

Alfred discuta encore un peu avec son patron, puis quitta le bureau de ce dernier.

* * *

Ramis monta dans sa voiture et appuya sur un bouton pour démarrer le moteur. Il posa ensuite sa main sur le détecteur d'empreintes digitales. En cette année 2980, les voitures pouvaient voler et étaient équipées de détecteurs d'empreintes digitales pour éviter les vols.

Le véhicule se mit donc en marche et Ramis quitta le stationnement d'Atlantis Corporation. Il se dirigea donc vers son appartement, le cœur léger. C'était une belle journée d'avril et il venait de trouver un bon emploi dans une entreprise réputée. Sans compter que le courant avait semblé très bien passer dès le début avec Nausicâa, il y a avait donc plusieurs raisons de se réjouir pour le jeune homme. Ramis alluma la radio et se mit à siffler au rythme d'une chanson.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, il stationna son véhicule dans le stationnement arrière de l'immeuble à logements où il habitait. Il éteignit le moteur et sortit de sa voiture. Le jeune homme verrouilla les portières et se dirigea vers la porte arrière de l'immeuble. Ramis prit sa clé dans la poche de son pantalon et déverrouilla la porte. Il entra ensuite dans l'immeuble et monta l'escalier menant au deuxième étage, là où il habitait. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son appartement, le 218. Arrivé devant sa porte, il introduisit sa clé dans la serrure et entra dans l'appartement. Ramis retira ses chaussures et rangea son manteau dans la penderie de l'entrée. Il appuya ensuite sur le bouton du répondeur pour entendre ses messages. Il n'y en avait qu'un, de la part de son père, le célèbre professeur Valente. Ce dernier était un célèbre chercheur et un membre très actif de la communauté scientifique.

Ramis effaça le message et rappela son père. Le professeur Valente décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

« Allô?

-Salut papa.

-Ah, Ramis! Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien, papa. Je viens tout juste d'être engagé comme comptable chez Atlantis Corporation.

-Ma parole! Voilà une excellente nouvelle! C'est une entreprise très réputée en plus.

-En effet, dit Ramis. J'ai rencontré quelques membres du personnel, parmi lesquels la secrétaire-réceptionniste qui est très jolie.

-Voilà qui est intéressant, surtout pour un jeune célibataire comme toi.

-Oui. Nous verrons où tout ça va mener.

-Dis donc, Ramis, que dirais-tu de fêter ça ce soir? Je t'invite au restaurant.

-J'en serais ravi, papa.

-Parfait, dans ce cas. Je serai chez toi vers 17 h 45. À ce soir, fiston.

-À ce soir, papa. »

Ramis raccrocha et décida d'aller voir s'il avait reçu du courrier. Il prit sa clé pour sa boîte aux lettres et se dirigea vers leur emplacement. En ouvrant la boîte aux lettres, il constata qu'elle ne contenait rien. Il retourna donc chez lui, ayant en tête de faire un peu de ménage.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Nausicâa pensait à Ramis. Elle avait aimé la confiance qu'il dégageait et aussi, son côté aimable. Tout à coup, elle se mit à fouiller dans le classeur où étaient rangés les dossiers de tous les employés de l'entreprise. Elle trouva finalement celui de Ramis, qui venait tout juste d'être complété par les ressources humaines. La jeune femme ouvrit le dossier et y trouva toutes les coordonnées de Ramis. Elle décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro du jeune homme. Ce dernier répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

« Allô?

-Allô, Ramis, ici Nausicâa, dit la jeune femme.

-Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro? s'étonna Ramis.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans votre dossier, vous ne m'en voulez pas, j'espère?

-Pas du tout. Que me vaut l'honneur de recevoir votre appel?

-Je voulais savoir si nous pouvons nous voir.

-Bien sûr, répondit Ramis. Quand seriez-vous libre?

-Après le travail, répondit Nausicâa. Nous sommes vendredi, donc nous terminons à midi. Que diriez-vous si je venais chez vous?

-D'accord, je vous attendrai.

-Super! À tout à l'heure!

-J'ai déjà hâte d'y être. À tout à l'heure, Nausicâa. »

Nausicâa raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était impatience de finir le travail.

* * *

Après avoir raccroché, Ramis se mit à passer le balai et ensuite l'aspirateur. Il tenait à ce que tout soit propre et impeccable pour la visite de la jeune femme.


End file.
